As the demand for capacity in mobile broadband communications increases drastically every year, wireless communication systems are increasing their capability of handling mobile traffic. In next generation systems, such as fifth generation (5G) technologies, advanced communications, such as millimeter-wave (mm-wave) communications, with potential multigigabit-per-second data rates are candidate technologies to increase overall capacity and transmission speeds. Highly directional beamforming antennas are necessary at both the base station (BS) and mobile station (MS) to compensate for the high attenuation in the mm-wave frequency band and to extend its transmission range.
A misalignment between transmitting (Tx) and receiving (Rx) beams may cause a significant loss in the received power, especially for systems with narrow beams, and result in beam failure. To avoid such beam failure, beam alignment in mm-wave communication systems is necessary to find the best beam pair from all possible beam pairs for maximum beamforming efficiency. However, when a beam failure occurs, a reporting and recovery mechanism is employed to report and recover from the failure. During the 3GPP TSG RAN WG1 #89, it was agreed upon to support a non-contention based PRACH-like channel based on the Physical Random Access Channel (PRACH) and the Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) for beam failure recovery request transmission. PRACH denotes uplink channel transmitted by a terminal so as to establish initial synchronization, whereas PUCCH denotes an uplink control channel.